


狼泪

by zephyr74



Category: The Originals (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: JIM ELLISION看不到，属于向导的狼在他脚边落下眼泪。千年始祖在黑暗中张开双翼，我的朋友，我愿陪你走过一段复仇之路。





	狼泪

在时间步入21世纪初，始祖家族暂时解决了他们面临的所有问题，再也没有什么阻碍在他们的生命与永生之间。就和每一次相处的结果一样，以利亚和克劳斯再次处于一次冷战过程中。

漫步在另一个陌生城市的街头，虽然已经控制自己的嗜血欲很久，但以利亚还是需要吸血来平息本能的饥饿感。

带着被催眠的女伴离开酒店，以利亚在阴暗的小巷里亲吻上女伴的脖子，汲取着生命力的来源。

小巷口坐着一个衣衫破旧的男人，以利亚最初把他当成是一个流浪汉，并没有放在心上。但吸血时脑后突然袭来的风声，让以利亚惊觉，迅速闪开。

 

黑暗中，那个男人的眼睛似乎像野兽一样闪亮，他用低哑的声音喝退以利亚：“离那位女士远一些，你这个变态。”

以利亚觉得新奇，他的人生中被人骂过很多次。

怪物，虚伪，披着人皮的恶魔，但其中很少有人会骂他是个变态。

 

以利亚用一个响指命令依然在催眠状态的女伴自己回酒店，她不会失去自己的性命，但也不会有任何以利亚相关的记忆留下。

以利亚不太清楚这个男人是如何在阴暗的巷子里发现了自己正对女伴不利，但他认真的反省了自己。任何一个绅士，都不应该出于任何原因，把一个美丽的女性带到暗巷里，这种不礼貌的行为当然值得引起他人的怀疑。

流浪汉的勇敢与正义并不让以利亚讨厌，但始祖也不想和一个陌生人过多的纠缠，迈步想从对方身边走过离开。

但显然，流浪汉并不想这样放过他，在以利亚经过他身边时挥拳打来。

始祖并不惧怕人类的纯肉体攻击，但让以利亚惊讶的是，在如此黑暗的环境中，对方竟然像是看得到自己的所有动作，仅凭声音就知道自己藏身的位置一样。

 

以利亚制住了这个男人，好奇的询问他的种族：“半血统的狼人？还有，我很好奇你为何称我是个变态？”

男人的脸上难掩厌恶：“你的嘴里和身上满是血气，喜欢玩吸血鬼游戏的变态，别以为我没看到那个女人脖子上的血洞。”

这下以利亚更惊讶了，从他对狼人一族千年的认知，他知道面前的男人并不是一个狼人，可是这个男人的五感比非人物种更敏锐。

始祖在千年的人生中已经看过太多新奇的存在，这个男人的情况虽然特殊，但也无法让以利亚完全投注注意力。

但在试着催眠对方，让男人彻底忘记自己时，始祖真的惊讶了。

 

在注视着双眼，试着通过精神控制把对方催眠的时候，以利亚看到了一个蓝色的世界，在始祖试着踏足那个广袤的森林时，一只黑豹向他怒吼。

被惊到的不仅是始祖，那个男人看着以利亚因为本能露出的血眼也忍不住低吼：“你到底是什么东西？”

以利亚打晕了这个男人，犹豫着是取走他的性命，还是就此罢手。

就在始祖抬头的时候，他看到巷口蹲坐着另一只动物。

一只皮毛丰美，眼睛蔚蓝，有着尖牙利爪，却表情温顺和善，甚至带着一丝好奇望向始祖的狼。

那匹狼半蹲坐在那里，打量着始祖，在以利亚看来还颇为可爱的歪了歪头。

然后那只狼抖了抖身上的毛站起来，走向晕倒在地上的男人，舔了舔男人的耳朵，向始祖低鸣了两声之后，融进了男人的身体里。

 

以利亚沉默的看着这一幕，他觉得已经有很久，没有被这样单纯的，只有善意的注视。而这个夜晚，却从一只动物，一匹狼，一匹和自己混杂着狼族血脉的弟弟完全不一样的狼身上，得到了这样平和的安抚。

 

“看来我不应该取你的性命。”以利亚对倒在地上的男人轻声说，“感谢你的狼。”

始祖在这个夜晚没有取走任何人的性命，出于好奇，以利亚把这个男人带回自己暂住的居所仔细研究。

 

看似是个流浪汉的男人衣着破旧，但非常整洁，身体也打理的干净不带一丝异味。这让喜爱整洁的始祖非常满意。

他从这个男人给出的话语和自己的推测中，已经知道这个男子的五感非常发达，而他的身体状况，也说明这个男人的武力在人类中并不低。

那个蓝色的世界，那个凶猛的黑豹，还有那匹狼，都让以利亚在意。

在弟弟不在的这段时间里，以利亚觉得自己完全可以把这个男人的秘密当成是一个消遣。

 

 

男人醒来时，一直坐在床头的沙发上看书的以利亚是被一声压抑的悲呼惊动，始祖听到的是一个人的名字。

“BLAIR！”

 

那个呼唤太过痛苦绝望，以利亚直觉的认为，那个名字的主人应该已经不在人世。

男人只给自己不足一秒的感情外露的时间，他迅速的清醒，进入警惕的状态，在看到床边的以利亚时，冷漠和提防是他唯一给出的回应。

 

以利亚并不是一个执着于话语权的人，但显然另一个人更不想说话。

“如果你好奇我的身份的话，如你昨晚所见，我是一个吸血鬼。”以利亚决定在提问之前向坦诚，不管对方是不是把真相当成一个笑话，“而我没有取你的性命，是好奇你的身份。”

让他惊讶的是，男人并没有因为这种离奇的发言惊讶，他只是讽刺的笑了笑：“好吧，吸血鬼先生，你没有趁我失去意识时翻看我的钱包？”

“那并不礼貌。”以利亚平和的回答。

“如果你真的是一个吸血鬼，为何没有取走我的性命？”

面对对方的问题，以利亚合上书：“因为好奇，我没有见过你这样的人类，只从传闻里听过古时代有过五感发达的战士，而且，你的狼让我很喜欢。”

如果说前面的话，男人还只是平静以待，在以利亚说出最后一句时，男人像是被什么东西猛击到一样抬起头。

“狼？！你说狼？！”

 

男人几乎要扑上来揪住以利亚的领口，只为再从始祖口中听到狼相关的信息。

五感和身手再好的人也只是人类，男人再次被以利亚制服，但这一次，他似乎终于相信了一些以利亚声称自己是吸血鬼的说法，颓然倒下的男人向以利亚讲述了他的故事。

 

那是JIM ELLISION和BLAIR SANDBURG的故事，相识相伴六年，四年欢乐，两年苦难。

属于他们的痛苦始于BLAIR被认定为撒谎者，是骗子的那一刻。

在那之后，不管成为警察的BLAIR如何努力，有怎样的付出，世人总会用他们认定的“真相”轻易的否定BLAIR所有的一切。

甚至连警局内部也开始了针对BLAIR的排挤。

撒谎者，叛徒，嘻皮，同性恋。人们排除异已的理由总是多种多样，毫无理由和根据。

就算是BLAIR还有MC的朋友们支持，在警局的两年还是过的太过艰难，最终，BLAIR死于一次安排粗糙的卧底行动。

没有音讯，没有尸体。

JIM只能从各种迹象推断出BLAIR已经死去的事实，在BLAIR向警局呼叫支援的那晚，接线人和各种后援到的太晚太晚，他们没有接到BLAIR。

JIM的怒火范围里有那些毒枭，同时也有着他昔日的同事，也有着昔日被他保护的人。

JIM不再当一个警察，他化身为一个复仇者，只为替他的BLAIR寻回正义。

如果世人、国家机构与法律不能给BLAIR公正，那他的哨兵，他失职的，任由向导置身危险的哨兵会替他的BLAIR寻求复仇与安宁。

以及他自己的安宁。

JIM昨天之所以会现身在那个巷子，是因为他得到消息，BLAIR卧底组织中的一位毒枭落脚在那里。

但哨兵的正义感，让他无法视一位无辜女士的危险于不顾。

 

以利亚安静的听完了这个男人的故事，JIM已经像是用光了所有的力气一样，倒回在床上满眼痛苦与茫然。

虽然人类的生命对于始祖来说太过短暂，但是以利亚还是认为JIM的人生足够精彩与曲折。

同时以利亚也羡慕JIM曾经得到的，一个全心为他付出，陪伴他走过最艰难的时光的挚友。

正因为羡慕，以利亚也同情JIM的失去。

 

“你看到了狼，是吗？”倒在床上的JIM无力的伸手捂住眼睛，“那个是BLAIR的狼，我已经……自从BLAIR死后，我就再也没看到过它了。”

以利亚沉默了半刻，轻声说：“它很漂亮，有着我见过最漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

JIM低哑的笑了起来，他已经太久没有从别人口中听到对BLAIR的赞美。

也许是能看到狼这个事实让JIM对以利亚产生了好感，哨兵对始祖放开了部分心怀，但以利亚觉得，也可能是因为JIM太久没有遇到能好好和他谈谈BLAIR的人。

JIM甚至给以利亚看了一张BLAIR的照片。

“我的结论还是未变，他有我见过最美丽的蓝眼睛。”以利亚说，“还有笑容。”

“恩哼，”JIM赞同着，也微微露出一点笑意，“真是奇怪，我竟然在和一个吸血鬼谈论这些事。”

“你下一步的计划是什么？”以利亚把酒瓶推向哨兵，“别和我说你在那个酒店旁边出现是为了什么和平的计划，正义和法律与吸血鬼无关。”

“我说过了，法律没办法给BLAIR的正义，由我来帮他拿回。”

以利亚看着JIM眼中的决意，和决意之下的一丝疯狂，他知道那样的眼神，甚至在自己望向镜子时，在自己的眼中看到过。

 

那是无法获得平静的灵魂，需要鲜血来平熄。

 

以利亚提议JIM让自己陪伴，出于对自己好奇心的满足。

在意识到自己也没办法甩开一个吸血鬼之后，JIM无奈的默许了以利亚的跟随。

但之后的行动中，JIM不得不承认，有一个吸血鬼陪伴有其便利的一面。

 

以利亚看不过他抓了毒枭手下想动刑逼问时的粗暴，直接催眠套出所有想要的信息。

“别像我弟弟一样，只会动刑，更不要说你在用刑上毫无新意。”

JIM一边调出酒店的记录一边看了以利亚一眼：“所以，你有一个弟弟，会给你找麻烦的那种。”

以利亚皱了皱眉，没有回话。

 

在始祖的帮助下，绑架毒枭并不是一件困难的事。

JIM把毒枭拖上酒店楼顶，哨兵的枪口指向了仇人的头颅。看了看决意的JIM，和站在旁边，对生命的逝去完全无感的以利亚，知道自己已无生路的毒枭把恶毒的话扔向哨兵。

“你的BLAIR？哦，那个卷发的小男孩能做的事情可真不少，你可以问问我的兄弟们，他能取悦我们什么。你知道他的蓝眼睛含着泪的时候有多漂亮吗？真可惜我们没能让他发出太多声音，那会更有趣的是吗？”

哨兵的脑海里已经没有任何其它想法，只有冰冷的怒火，用枪击毙这个仇人已经无法满足他。在把这个毒枭揍到再也无法开口之后，哨兵把他从酒店的楼上扔了下去。

但复仇的火焰没有平熄，那火焰在他的灵魂里烧着，像是在心脏里烧出一个黑洞。

 

以利亚看着无力的跪坐在酒店楼顶的夜风里的哨兵，哨兵因为自己的悲伤在颤抖，他看不到一匹狼正徘徊在他身边呜呜哀鸣。

以利亚看着那匹蓝眼睛的狼，一次次的蹭向它的哨兵，却因为无形无状，无法引起哨兵的一丝注意。

 

始祖缓步上前，带着金环的手掌轻轻放在哨兵肩头，感受到哨兵精神世界里的黑豹的怒吼。

“你还没有办法获得平静，你的兽在渴求着更多的鲜血。”始祖轻声说，回应他的是一双凶暴悲痛的双眼，“我有太多太多的时间，还可以陪你再多走一段路程。”

 

以利亚跟着哨兵继续踏上复仇之路，JIM有数次忍不住问以利亚为何如此帮助自己。

“我想再多看你的狼几眼。”始祖轻声回答。

“为何它只向你展露身形？”哨兵忍不住颤抖，“为何我……我看不到它……”

以利亚无法回答，那是属于JIM和BLAIR的问题。

 

吸血鬼和哨兵的奇怪组合一路向南美前进，终于到了毒枭的巢穴。JIM对毒贩的打击太过猛烈，太过奋不顾身，以至在一次袭击毒贩的枪战中，JIM受了严重的枪伤。

以利亚看着JIM的鲜血在他身下汇集，问JIM要不要成为一个吸血鬼。

“给BLAIR复仇的是JIM ELLISION，即使我会死在复仇的路上，我也希望能有机会用人类的身份去见他。”哨兵陷入了黑暗的昏迷，在失去意识前，他拒绝了始祖的提议。

 

JIM本来已经不确定自己还有没有睁开眼睛的机会，但他最终还是睁开了眼睛，发现自己在一个高级的看护病房里。

站在窗前的以利亚回头望向他：“活得长的好处之一，就是能看到医疗技术的发展，以及金钱不再是问题。”

JIM笑了一声，如果不去考虑在漫长的岁月里曾经死在以利亚手中的人类，哨兵并不讨厌这个吸血鬼，相反还很欣赏以利亚。

哨兵暂且把以利亚当成了一个身份古怪的朋友。在治伤的时间里，他们在一起谈到BLAIR，谈到克劳斯。

在哨兵去用睡眠补充体力的时间，始祖一个人坐在月光下，这时，那只狼会悄然出现。

 

以利亚伸手轻轻抚摸着狼的皮毛，狼抬头看着他，蓝眼睛在月光下比任何一种宝石更美丽，却暗含着悲伤。

“他看不到你，因为他的眼睛注视着别的地方。”始祖轻声对狼说，“我知道，我知道的，他没有想着活下来，最终的安宁是平息了怒火之后与你归于一处，而你并不想那样是么？”

狼低鸣了两声，以利亚轻轻摸了摸它的头顶：“你比我的弟弟可爱多了，总会有办法的，我们会有办法的。”

 

JIM在以利亚的庇护下养好了伤，继续他的复仇。

哨兵悍不畏死，一次次冲进毒品集团的据点，清理着他的仇人，而始祖一直在他身边。

JIM知道，如果不是以利亚的相护，自己不可能完成计划，他感激自己在最后的时刻能遇到这样一个存在，不在意以利亚所立之处一片黑暗。

在摸到毒枭的老窝，亲手消灭仇敌的前一晚，JIM擦拭着他的武器，表情平静。当以利亚出现在他的视线范围内时，哨兵抬眼看着始祖，以利亚从那双眼睛里，看到了兽的决意，和直视最终归所的平静。

 

“祝福你，我的朋友。”始祖微微向哨兵点头，JIM露出一丝笑意，没有回应，但他的表情是以利亚遇到他之后从未有过的平和。

以利亚望向哨兵脚边，大滴大滴的眼泪从狼的蓝眼睛里流出，滴落在土地上，却溅不起一丝尘埃。

以利亚叹息离去，但狼的眼泪让他再次转身：“ELLISION，你见过BLAIR流泪吗？”

“有一两次，但BLAIR几乎不哭。”JIM因为以利亚的问题疑惑的挑眉：“他是个坚强的人，一直都是。”

“别让他哭泣。”以利亚最后看了一眼狼，留下疑惑的哨兵转身离去。

 

因为有始祖的帮助，JIM的最终复仇比他想象中顺利的多，他在枪战的过程中确实受了伤，但因为以利亚的存在，那些伤都不会危及性命。

当把最后一颗子弹送进敌人的心脏之后，哨兵脸上在那一瞬间现出了茫然。

复仇之路似乎已经走到了终点，哨兵的人生已经没有其它的目标。

他回不到过去，也想不出没有BLAIR的未来。

 

始祖注视着茫然的哨兵，狼在他的脚边悄然出现，奔向了基地里的一个房间。

“ELLISION，也许你有兴趣往这边看看。”以利亚提醒JIM，如果哨兵看不到他的精神伴侣，始祖愿意帮他指出方向。

始祖和哨兵走进了狼消失的房间，那是一个初看并没有什么出奇的地方，但很快，哨兵就闻到了血腥的味道。

他从房间的架子上，看到了一套被收藏的工具，显然是用于折磨的某种刑具，同时被收藏的还有各种照片和光盘。

这个房间里飘散着微弱的，让哨兵怀念的气息，他的黑豹已经先于主人悲痛的吼叫起来，从精神世界中跃出，跳上书架。

JIM从书架上取下一个盒子，里面放着各种各样的东西，指环、手链、手表、衣服扣，以及，BLAIR的骨牙项链。

哨兵的手掌紧握着这重新出现在面前的，属于他的向导的遗物，他突然明白了这个房间的主人是杀害BLAIR的凶手之一，并留下了被害人身上的一件东西当成是战利品。

 

在他一旁，以利亚正在翻看相册，只是一瞥，哨兵冰结的血液再次沸腾了。

那是所有被折磨的人，被杀害的人，血腥气几乎隔着每一张相片冲出，满含着被害的人的怨愤与痛苦。

JIM看到了那双蓝眼睛，被千年始祖称赞过的蓝眼睛，即使是在青肿的脸上，JIM也永远认得出属于BLAIR的蔚蓝。

BLAIR，他的BLAIR，他的向导，他灵魂的另一半。

 

他知道BLAIR死得并不安宁，但当真实血淋淋的展示在他面前，哨兵觉得世界像是碎裂一样，在他脚下一片片裂开。

他的仇敌已死去，他的爱永不会再回来，他看不到脚边哀鸣含泪的狼，重新燃起的怒火得不到平熄。

这个世界为什么会有如此多的怨恨与悲伤，JIM站在这个满是枪火味道与血腥的毒枭巢穴里，看不到一丝光明与正义的存在。

 

以利亚看着手里的照片，他看到过JIM给他的，那个蓝眼睛年轻人还开怀笑着时的样子。

那和手里这张扭曲满是伤痕的年轻人是同一个人，又如此不像是同一个人。

狼踱到始祖脚边，伏低身子，蹭着始祖的腿，呜呜哀鸣。

“会有办法的，”始祖低声对狼说，“如果现在没有办法，我们还会有漫长的时间。”

 

“你的灵魂是否已经平静？你的怒火是否已经平熄？”在这满是罪恶的地方，似乎有黑色的羽翼在始祖身后慢慢展开，“ELLISION，我再次向你献出我的邀请，这也是最后一次。你是否要成为一个血族？奉我为始祖，换取长生。”

哨兵抬头，他的眼中依然看不到狼的存在，以愤怒和憎恨为种的火焰重新在他眼中燃烧。

“我想消除我所见之恶，可那需要太长的时间，我愿奉你为始祖，用永生的时间铲除我所见所知之恶，以求平静。”

狼在哨兵身边蹲坐，见证着这个时刻，有眼泪从它的蓝眼睛中滑落，却同时带着一丝释然。

它的哨兵坠入黑暗，但终于不会再急于求死。

 

契约成立，以利亚饮下JIM的鲜血，取走他的生命，将始祖之血赐给哨兵，将JIM转化为了一个吸血鬼。

一个由哨兵转化而成的，强大的二代吸血鬼。

 

和其它吸血鬼一样，新生的吸血鬼软弱需要亲长的保护，但由哨兵转化成吸血鬼的JIM的状况更糟糕一些。

更敏锐的五感折磨着他，JIM像是回到了初变成哨兵的时期，甚至比那时更糟糕，因为他已经没有了自己的向导。

JIM在阴暗的地宫里因为五感的暴乱哀嚎，以利亚试着安抚他，JIM也竭力为自己找一个新的平衡点，试着把五感定位在以利亚身上，但那并不成功。

每次JIM把五感向着以利亚投去，他的眼前总会浮现起BLAIR的身影，他的向导，那是他唯一的向导。

始祖以利亚叹了口气，他决定再努力帮JIM一把。

始祖压制住痛苦中的哨兵，他新生的血脉，用始祖血族的力量命令JIM：“停下你的反抗，我的血脉，让你的黑豹安静。让你的森林向我敞开，向我所知所觉敞开。”

 

始祖的力量一时压住了JIM的五感。

“听一听你忘记的声音。”始祖在新生的血脉耳边轻声命令，伴随着这个命令传来的，是一声悠远的狼嚎。

狼嚎声在那片蓝色的森林里响起时，JIM的身形猛然一僵，然后他闭上眼睛，任由眼泪划下脸庞。

 

之后的转化过程变成容易渡过一些了，并不是说那些痛苦不再存在，每次以利亚向表情痛苦的JIM伸出手时，虚弱的哨兵会挡开始祖的手。

“不需要，我听得到它，这里有我的狼陪着我。”

 

以利亚不再进入JIM等待完全转化用的地宫，当再次出现在地宫门口时，JIM已经成为了一个强大的二代血族。

“庆祝你的新生，我的血脉。”以利亚用一个轻轻的拥抱欢迎JIM的归来，并帮JIM套上了准备好的日光戒。

在哨兵脚下，狼轻轻的向始祖摇着尾巴，这让以利亚一时失笑。

 

“它在那里？”JIM顺着以利亚的视线看向自己脚边，表情柔和。

“你还是看不到它？”以利亚问。

“还是看不到……”哨兵的脸上显出一丝遗憾，但很快又平静下来，露出微微的笑意，“但这回我有很长很长的时间，一边寻找平静，一边等待重新看到它的时刻。”

“祝你好运，ELLISION，我的血脉，我的朋友。”始祖向着他新生的血脉祝福，他们这次同行的旅途已经到了离别的时刻。

“也祝你能获得属于你的平静，以利亚。”哨兵诚挚的送出自己的祝福，他是真心感谢面前的始祖。

 

在哨兵离开之前，他最后问了以利亚一个问题。

“既然吸血鬼是真实存在的，那么复活这种法术也并不只是传说吧？”

“我亲眼见证过复活术，那很难，但BLAIR的灵魂还与你同在，而你也有漫长的时间去实现。”

 

ELLISION最后给了以利亚一个笑容，转身离去。

一只黑豹从哨兵身上跃出，蹭向陪伴着哨兵同行的狼。

 

【END】


End file.
